disneyprogrammesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jessie
Characters Jessie Prescott Luke Ross Emma Ross Zuri Ross Bertram Winkle Christina Ross Morgan Ross Mrs. Kipling Episodes Season 1 Of Jessie New York, New Nanny Jessie (Debby Ryan) arrives in New York, where she is dumped out of her cab at the Ross's condo building (The Fairfield) and meets a little girl named Zuri (Skai Jackson). Witnessing her Nanny Kate run out hysterically Zuri asks Jessie to be her nanny. Refusing, Jessie passionatly states that she came to New York to follow her dream. Taking it as a joke, Zuri kindly pulls Jessie upstairs. Jessie meets Bertram, a sarcastic, lazy butler and adoptive parents, Morgan and Christina Ross. They hire her to be a nanny to Zuri, Ravi (Karan Brar), Luke (Cameron Boyce) who has a unsecret love for her, and Emma (Peyton List). After initially failing to win over each child, they attempt to run away. She soon makes up her mistakes to each child except Emma, who is upset that her parents can't attend her science fair. Jessie goes to the movie set where Morgan and Christina are, telling them that they need to spend more time with their kids, as their presence is important in their lives; this move gets her fired. Nevertheless, she attends Emma's science fair to support her. However, Emma's parents show up to the science fair as well, having taken Jessie's advice. Emma wins the science fair, and Jessie is rehired. Each kid likes Jessie again. 2: The Talented Mr. Kipling When Mrs. Kipling suddenly escapes into Mrs. Chesterfield's apartment, Jessie and Ravi attempt to bring her back and convince Chesterfield to let Ravi keep his lizard. Meanwhile, Emma and Luke are assigned as partners for a photography project in their school (Walden Academy), but they argue over who does what task. Also, Zuri gets bullied by one of her imaginary enemies, Genivieve. 3: Used Karma After Jessie accepts an invitation for lunch with Tony (Chris Galya), the building's doorman, Emma offers Jessie unsolicited love advice she reads from her favorite teen magazine. Meanwhile, Ravi gets sick of being the target of Luke's practical jokes, deciding to get back at Luke by telling him that his karma will get him. 4: Zombie Tea Party 5 After Jessie embarrasses Luke in front of a bully, he doesn't want her to help him with anything in public. When the mean kid faces off with Luke in the neighborhood paintball contest, Luke has no one to be his partner (not including Ravi, who Luke chose from "the bottom of the barrel"). Upset, Jessie arrives at the park to prove to Luke that she can help him win the paintball war. Meanwhile, Zuri invites Emma to her tea party, but Emma turns down the invitation when her friend Jasmine gives her a free pass to a fashion show. 5: One Day Wonders Jessie practices her guitar skills and plays in Central Park People notice her and give her money. While she plays, Luke hip hops and they find out that they earn more money that way. After J.J. Mayfield (Arvie Lowe, Jr.), a music producer, spots Jessie and Luke performing in the park, he promises them fame and gets them to his studio to shoot a music video. However, Jessie and Luke have to pay $1200 in order to make the music video and produce it. During the shooting of the music video, they fight over the spotlight, causing problems. Meanwhile, Bertram enlists Emma to help "style" him for his social network profile photo, while Zuri and Ravi take Tony's place at the reception desk to prove to Tony that his job is not as hard as he makes it seem. 6: Zuri's New Old Friend Jessie gets worried that Zuri may have imaginary friends her whole life, so she tries to find her an actual friend at the park. Zuri meets their neighbor Mrs. Arthur, but she arrives at the penthouse in character as "Nana Banana", a former clown with a colorful personality, but Zuri begins to favor Nana over Jessie. Jealous, Jessie throws Nana out after a banana peel is left on the stairs, which upsets Zuri. Meanwhile, Mr. Kipling falls in love with a plastic toy animal at the park, so Luke, Emma and Ravi rob it from the park, while trying to avoid Ranger Bill (Ronnie Schell), the nearly-blind park security guard. 7: Creepy Connie Comes A Callin' Jessie believes Connie (Sierra McCormick), a math tutor she finds for Luke, will be the perfect scholarly influence, not realizing that "Creepy" Connie is obsessed with Luke. Connie asks Luke to a Harry Potter dance, and Jessie forces him to accept. Jessie soon realizes that Connie really is a creepy stalker. Meanwhile, Ravi is convinced that he can predict the future with his Mystical Eye-ball Application on his tablet. Zuri doesn't believe him at first, but after asking a question that gave her an unpredictable answer (Mr. Kipling destroying her pet pony stuffed animal), Zuri finally agrees with Ravi's Mystical iBall app. Yet once these younger Ross siblings make terrible predictions about Bertram's fate, they try and convince Bertram to stay alert. 8: Christmas Story The Ross kids are beyond excited for their parents' arrival; they make sure the house is decorated to perfection. Meanwhile, Ravi has never heard of Santa, so Zuri explains who he is, but she makes him sound like he is a judgmental spy who feasts on children. When Christina and Morgan cannot make it because they got caught in a snowstorm, it is up to Jessie and Bertram to bring the Christmas spirit to the children. 9: Star Wars Celebrity actor Jordan Taylor (Lachlan Buchanan) comes to stay at the Ross household. Emma and Jessie fight for his affection, while Zuri and Luke make prank phone calls on his phone. Bertram pretends to work while Morgan Ross is in town. When Morgan tells everyone not to tell people that Jordan is staying at the Ross penthouse, Emma tries to ruin Jessie's date with Jordan, disobeying her father's orders. 10: Are You Cooler Than A 5th Grader? After Zuri's doll is ruined, she and Jessie attempt to raise two hundred dollars for a new one, despite attempts on being stopped by a cop and Mrs. Chesterfield. Meanwhile, Ravi starts as the new kid in Luke and Emma's school, although Luke expects him to act normal on his first day. Despite trying to fit in, Ravi's first unexpected attempt to embarrass Luke led him to lie to his friends about Ravi (Luke's "dad's friend's cousin's dog's neighbor"), because of his geeky cricket uniform. Luckily, Ravi helps stop a school bully when he has him eat one of his dragon fire peppers. 11: Take The A-Train It Think.... Jessie notices that Emma is constantly doing her homework at the last minute, and now she's doing the same for her social studies report, which makes Jessie scold her just like her dad would do back at the military base. As she tries to takes the children to Battery Park, they get lost and have a wild subway adventure! Meanwhile, back at the penthouse, Luke starts break-dancing again, but he hears a scream coming from the kitchen. It turns out to be Bertram, who falls unconscious at the sight of a poisonous spider called the speckled recluse (according to Bertram, the "deadliest spider on the planet!"), so both of them try and get rid of it by using their "winging-it" ideas (mostly Luke's), leading them to their final plan. In the end, Emma finishes her homework using the experiences in the adventure, and Luke and Bertram end up with hundreds of spider babies from the eggs that the speckled recluse laid. 12: Romancing The Crone While shooting a video to show to one of her friends back in Texas, Jessie puts on an expensive tiara that Morgan bought Christina when they got married. While shooting the video on the terrace, she accidentally drops the tiara into Ms. Chesterfield's pool, but Ms. Chesterfield does not give the tiara back and threatens to tell Morgan and Christina that Jessie was using it. To distract Ms. Chesterfield, Jessie forces Bertram to ask Ms. Chesterfield on a date. 13: The Princess And The Pea Brain Normally, Jessie reads Zuri a bedtime story, but this time Zuri reads the story, which soon places all of them into a medieval world. Sir Tony will do anything to please Princess Jessie, though he is in competition with another guy fighting for her, who is supposed to represent a guy named Brody (Ben Bledsoe) in the real world. In the real world, a guy named Brody asks Jessie out on a date, which actually causes Tony to become jealous. 14: World Wide Web Of Lies Jessie competes with another nanny named Agatha (Jennifer Veal), who forbids her from taking the Ross kids to Central Park. Agatha writes on her website, Toddler Tattler, about Jessie and what a bad nanny she is, and shows pictures of Jessie brushing dirt off of Zuri's rear end when Agatha writes that she always spanks Zuri and this was proof, but it was forgery, the picture had been taken by Agatha herself, when Zuri fell in the dirt and needed a brush-off on her bottom and Jessie brushed her off. When Christina finds out about the site, she believes Jessie and does not fire her; instead helping her get rid of Agatha. Meanwhile at the penthouse, Bertram is sick and tired of Luke and Ravi constantly "nurpling" each other, and so he teaches them a lesson by teaching them how to wrestle. 15: The Kid Whiperer Jessie thinks Luke needs strict discipline to keep him from misbehaving and enlists the help of fellow nanny, Samantha, who turns out to be a dog trainer. Meanwhile, to retrieve their stolen belongings, Emma, Ravi, and Zuri break into Bertram's room, where his habit of hoarding is revealed. Jessie makes them help clean it up. 16: Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation When Mrs. Chesterfield's hands get stuck to her head when her hair gel is switched with glue, she accuses all of the Ross kids. Now Mrs. Chesterfield's pet chihuahua, Zeus did it. Meanwhile, Tony and Jessie attempt to go on a date, but in all the chaos, they miss the dinner reservation, movie, and a carriage ride. At the end, Jessie apologizes to Tony for them missing their third first date. Note: When Jessie summarizes the movie of a romantic comedy, she says that 'she ends upmarrying The Wedding Planner' refers to the movie of Jennifer Lopez, The Wedding Planner, where Lopez is the wedding planner and ends up marrying the guy on his wedding day. 17: Badfellas Emma has a huge crush on a bad boy named Vincent (Garrett Backstrom), and after an awkward encounter, they start dating. Jessie is excited to meet Emma's new boyfriend, and when they do meet, Jessie thrown off-guard because he is nothing like she expected. Jessie believes that he is a bad influence on her. Meanwhile, Zuri plants a tree at Central Park for her project and becomes way too overprotective for it. 18: Beauty & The Beasts Zuri enters the Little Miss Big Apple Competition against Lindsey (Nikki Hahn), a kid who Agatha's watching, but when Jessie finds out that Zuri has no talent, she insists that Zuri should lip sync. When Zuri plans to cheat on her schoolwork, Jessie apologizes for teaching her that cheating seems right. Zuri ends up doing an acting scene, but she and Lindsey don't win, but remember that Jessie and Agatha made a bet. Both the nannies end up hanging upside down in monkey suits in Central Park, but Zuri and Emma see how long they can stay there, and leave them there for longer than their bet said to. Meanwhile, Luke helps Ravi with his science project, which leads them to experiment on Bertram, but later on, Bertram finds out about their little "plan," and tries getting them back by pretending to receive chest pain, in order to scare them both, but in the end, Luke and Ravi learn their lesson and from then on, they never experimented on Bertram again. 19: Evil Times Two Agatha's twin sister, Angela, visits. After Agatha refuses to let her stay at her apartment, Jessie tells her she can stay at the Ross household. Angela is sweet at first, but has a hidden dark side. Jessie suspects she is trying to steal her job and catch Tony's eye. With the help of Agatha, Jessie unmasks who Angela really is. Meanwhile, Emma is horrified when a huge pimple grows on her nose, but it goes away thanks to a non organic cream Angela made. 20: Tempes In A Teacup Ravi and Luke are flying a model helicopter and it flies into a giant teacup on a billboard. Ravi, Luke, and Bertram also get stuck in the teacup trying to rescue the helicopter. Meanwhile, Jessie and Tony go on their 4th date and try to make it perfect because of their three dates all went wrong, and because of Jessie's bad experience with a previous prom date. Emma and Zuri help plan the date/prom make-up by doing a under the sea theme for the date. Jessie and Tony end up getting stuck in the giant teacup billboard. When Jessie gets soaking wet, just like her last prom date, it sets course for fiasco, but Tony considers her beautiful, no matter how she looks, and kisses her. The episode ends with them dancing the night away in the giant teacup in which Bertram, Luke, and Ravi get stuck in. 21: A Doll's Outhouse After watching a scary movie about dolls, Zuri refuses to sleep in her room again. Jessie tells her to face her fear, revealing her own fear as well: Port-A-Potties. Meanwhile, Luke teaches Ravi how to impress a girl from his biology class, yet realizing that Tanya has a crush on Luke, not Ravi, after she gives him a rib-cracking hug. Ignoring the context, Ravi is angry and upset because he thinks Luke betrayed him by "moving in on his woman," and challenges his brother to an unnecessary duel two hours later. During all that mayhem, Bertram attempts to enter an opera contest to win a long vacation to Italy, or as he states it: "....thousands of miles away from here." While Luke and Ravi hit each other with large breaksticks, Bertram finds out he did win, but not for a vacation. After Luke "grinds" Ravi with sausage, Luke tells him what really happened two hours ago in Central Park, and so Ravi apologizes for not believing him in the first place. Finally, Emma solemly tells Tanya that she would end up as old maid with lots of cats. In the end, after receiving weird dreams about their greatest fears, Jessie and Zuri successfully conquer them. 22: We Are So Grounded Jessie, Bertram and the kids head to Bali for a family vacation, but when their private jet starts to experience difficulties, Jessie takes control of the cockpit and makes an emergency landing on a tropical island. Jessie must figure out how to get the kids home safely, all while recovering from a poisonous bug bite, escaping scary monsters and tracking down Mr. Kipling. When Jessie receives a bug bite, it makes her insane, and so Emma tries to cure her with a spork. Meanwhile, Luke warns Bertram and his sister, Zuri, about "monsters" living on this mysterious island, and so Luke and Zuri try to find Ravi to run away, while he pleads Mr. Kipling to go back to him. Jessie finds the kids in a small hut nearby, and find out that there is no monster after all, but just an insane biologist in an insect mask. When Emma finally navigates a helicopter to come and rescue her family, Jessie is relieved, and the kids hop on, while Ravi is so heartbroken without his pet, that he decides to stay on the island, until Mr. Kipling does actually return to him. In the end, Jessie and Emma find out that Bertram's cooked bird had babies before it was roasted. 23: Creepy Connie's Curtain Call Jessie directs a play she's written by herself at the kids' school, and because she thinks Luke has 'acting potential' she casts him as the leading male role. However, the play is a love story where the leading female role gets to kiss Luke and "Creepy" Connie is trying to get all the girls away from getting the leading female role so she can end up being the leading female role so she can kiss Luke. In the end, Connie stops trying to get Luke to like her and ends up going out with Ravi instead. Meanwhile, Zuri job-shadows Bertram for her school report. Unfortunately, Zuri believes that being a butler is an easy job and competes Bertram to being a better butler, which upsets him. In the end, Bertram becomes touched about how Zuri cares about him so much as she thinks of him as her friend. 24: Cattle Calls & Scary Walls Jessie leaves Emma in charge of Luke and Ravi, as Emma helps her brothers search for what they think are strange noises coming from the dumbwaiter shaft. Ravi attempts to go forth and search for this mysterious creature, shocking him once he finds it. When Ravi doesn't return back to the kitchen for quite a while, Luke dresses up like Indiana Jones to go and search for him, but they are terrified when they find a load of animal bones and it gets dark. Emma also tries to help, but gets herself lost in the walls, making Luke finally explode in fury. Apparently, it turns out that the strange noise is Manny the Mongoose, Mr. Kipling's chew toy, and that the shafts are where he gets rid of the indigestible bones of his bread. Mr. Kipling then leads Emma, Luke and Ravi out of the shafts into Ravi's room. Meanwhile, Jessie auditions for a role on a television show, yet Zuri's the one who impresses the director instead. Jealous and angry that she didn't get the part, Jessie tries to squirm herself into the spotlight, thus creating a Ross diva instead of fulfilling her acting dream. The producer gets mad and fires Zuri and Jessie. 25: Gotcha Day While the Ross family has their traditional "Gotcha Day", Jessie is left in charge to help celebrate the time when Zuri was first welcomed home in New York City. When Ravi tells the story when he first arrived in the United States, he tells Jessie that they thought Mr. Kipling was supposed to be a baby because his room was decorated like a nursery. Jessie accidentally blurts out that Morgan and Christina were probably expecting a baby instead of him. Ravi then gets incredibly upset and Christina gets infuriated with Jessie. The huge reveal almost ruins "Gotcha Day". Later on, Morgan and Christina tells them that his birth certificate had a typo and instead of Ravi being born in the year 2001, it said 2011, so that is why the Rosses were expecting a baby. In the end, Ravi forgives Morgan and Christina for the mishap, and they give Zuri a zebra as a "Gotcha Day" present. 26: The Secret Life Of Mr. Kipling Mr. Kipling has been acting strangely for some time. He is mean to Ravi and has been having weird food cravings. It is revealed that Mr. Kipling is a female lizard guarding her twelve babies, and this startles the entire Ross family. Meanwhile, Zuri is upset when she announces that Millie the Mermaid has died (she got stabbed by a swordfish and Zuri thinks it was murder). The mailman accidentally ships Mr. Kipling's eggs to a restaurant. Jessie, Ravi, and Luke pretend to be waiters and try to get them back. At the restaurant, the eggs hatch and twelve little lizards are born. The episode ends with the entire family, including a tearful Bertram, attending Millie the Mermaid's funeral. Season 2 Of Jessie 1: The Whining Rumors whisper over to a man named Grimm Holloran, a doorman with a strange personality. Grimm warns the Ross kids not to trick-or-treat on the 13th floor, for there are dangers beyond understanding. Too brave and cocky to believe in such words, Luke decides to trick-or-treat on the 13th floor with Zuri, despite Emma and Ravi's deep fear of Grimm's warning. Meanwhile, Jessie plans to submit her story to a famous newspaper journalist. Unfortunately, her abnormal tactics cause the Ross kids to believe that she's a bloodthirsty maniac waiting to kill off anyone in her path. Tony tries to calm her down throughout the episode. 2: Green Eyed Monsters Mrs. Kipling's baby lizards have brought a lot of chaos in the Ross household. Ravi has barely gotten any sleep and he is constantly tired. He contracts Zuri as his part-time nanny in order to help him with the babies. Meanwhile, Jessie and Tony go out on a date which Officer Petey crashes, much to Tony's dismay. Later, Jessie joins a comedy improv class alongside Petey. Tony is jealous because she is spending a lot of time with him, so he asks Emma to help him discover if Jessie is cheating on him. 3: Make New Friends, but hide the old It is the beginning of the school year; Jessie and Bertram could not be happier. On Emma's first day of high school, she meets a rude, aggressive girl named Rosie (Kelly Gould). To Emma's dismay, they are assigned to do an art project together and Rosie ends up embarrassing her. Meanwhile, Luke searches through his backpack and Kenny the Koala accidentally falls out. His friends witness the incident and laugh at him. Ravi takes the blame in order to leave Luke off the hook; unfortunately, they start teasing him instead. Elsewhere, Zuri is upset because she has just started third grade and her homework is more difficult, so she refuses to do it. 4: 101 Lizards When Ravi realizes he cannot possibly take care of his twelve baby lizards, Jessie persuades him to give them out for adoption. After Ravi interviews many people, he does not approve because he wants to find the lizards good parents. Finally, a woman named Cassandra is interviewed and mentions how her boss is going to take them upstate to a loving home. Jessie and Ravi are horrified when they discover that Cassandra's boss is Ms. Chesterfield. After a few misunderstandings, Jessie and the kids are convinced that Ms. Chesterfield is turning the lizards into accessories, so they embark on a journey to rescue the lizards. 5: Trashin' Fashion Christina returns to promote her new retro-80's clothing line, Fer Sher Couture, at the same time Emma's new anonymous fashion blog, Kitty Couture, is trending. When Emma looks at her over-the-top designs, she does not want to give her mother an honest review in order to spare Christina's feelings. Meanwhile, Luke and Ravi compete to impress international supermodel, Diamond Bloodworth. Elsewhere, since Jessie is working as Christina's assistant, Bertram takes over the duty of being the nanny and watches over Zuri. When Zuri finds out Bertram can't ride a bike, she becomes determined to teach him how to ride a bike. 6: Austin & Jessie & Ally All Star New Year Emma is beyond excited when she finds out that Austin Moon (Ross Lynch) is performing at Times Square. On New Year's Eve, Jessie takes her to see Austin and to their luck, they bump into him, and meet the rest of the gang: Ally (Laura Marano), Trish (Raini Rodriguez), and Dez (Calum Worthy). Plus, Jessie comes up with a brilliant plan on how to get Austin to perform on time. Later on, the gang shows up at their apartment, and Emma tells Jessie that if she helps them, he could record one of her songs and turn it into a big hit. When Ally reads Jessie's lyrics, she thinks they are not good, so Jessie accidentally steals Zuri's poem and takes credit for it. In the end, when Austin and Jessie are about to perform in Miami, she gives Zuri credit, and everybody is satisfied with Dez's impressive music video. 7: The Trouble With Tessie Jessie is worried that Tony will propose after he invites her out for a special evening to meet his parents, so she drags Zuri and her new friend to the dinner to keep him from doing anything romantic. Meanwhile, a boy named Stuart develops a huge crush on Zuri and she gets annoyed by him. 8: Say Yes To Messy Dress Jessie introduces the kids to Miami Heat player Chris Bosh who is going to be playing the New York Knicks. In order for the Knicks to win, Luke washes out the luck of Chris' socks so he loses. Later on, Chris starts to lose his skills in basketball to Luke's dismay. Meanwhile, a famous fashion designer sends Emma a dress to review on her fashion blog; however, things go awry when Jessie accidentally damages the dress. 9: Teachers Pest Zuri is having problems with her teacher, Ms. Folkemburg (Cheri Oteri), so Jessie decides to volunteer as the classroom aide. Jessie tries to become the teacher's pet, but accidentally ends up becoming her best friend. Now, Jessie has to along with it in order for Zuri to do better in school. 10: Jessie's Big Break Jessie gets her big break as a stunt double to famous Australian actress, Shaylee Michaels (Maia Mitchell), and the two become fast friends. Chaos ensues when the movie's director, Shaylee’s boyfriend, McD (John DeLuca), starts flirting with Jessie. Meanwhile, Emma and Ravi help sneak Zuri’s pet zebra, ZB, into the penthouse, but after they get caught, they also end up losing Mrs. Kipling. Now, they must set out and save Mrs. Kipling from the maniacal zoo caretaker Ms Lumpkey (Suzanne Krull). 11: Pain In The Rear Window After Luke injures his leg dancing, he must stay home and miss the carnival. Since he is wheelchair-ridden, he stays on the terrace of the penthouse and notices a suspicious figure dressed in black at the carnival. Concerned, Luke enlists Emma's help to find out who the shadowy figure is. They think it is Agatha in a clown costume, but it turns out to be Bertram. Meanwhile, Jessie is confused on why people keep winning at her booth, so she vows to get to the bottom of the situation. 12: Toy Con Emma & Luke teach Bertram how to salsa dancein order to impress the building's chef: Salma Hayke, but Bertram's confidence gets hold of him, as he keeps saying sadly, "I can't do it." Meanwhile, Zuri trades Jessie's childhood doll for a bunny that gives chocolate. Angry and upset, Jessie ignores Zuri until she apologizes, with Ravi gloating. The trio comes up with a plan to retrieve Jessie's doll. At Central Park, Bertram dances with Salma happily after gaining his confidence back, but it leaves him again one he notices the judges staring at him. Emma pleads Bertram to look inside of himself and say that he can do it. Luke shows off his dancing skills with Salma as his current partner. In the end, Emma & Luke win the trophy as the best salsa dancers in Central Park (so far). Also, Jessie retrieves her precious Mary-doll and hugs Zuri with Ravi smiling. 13: To Be Me Or Not To Be Me A package arrives for Ravi with a bell in it. He claims the bell has magic powers. When Jessie and Zuri are both holding the bell and arguing with each other, it causes them to switch bodies. Then Emma and Luke switch bodies under similar circumstances, and next Ravi and Bertram swtich bodies. The body transfers result in many problems. Emma needs to be back in her own body to shoot her Kitty Couture web show, and Luke doesn`t like Emma acting girly in his body. When Ravi and Bertram switch body's Ravi gets freaked out because Betram is obsessed with having hair and keeps stroking it. Zuri acts very childish while in Jessie`s body, and Jessie has trouble getting Zuri to listen to her, as Jessie has her first big acting role and needs Zuri to cooperate. During Jessie`s performance, Ravi realizes everyone was arguing when they switched bodies, and to switch back must say positive things about one another while holding the bell. He and Bertrum switch back, and Jessie runs the bell up to Zuri onstage. After Luke and Emma switch back, Ravi claims he destroyed the bell, but at the end of the episode it appears Jessie and Mrs. Kipling have now switched bodies. It is revealed that the entire episode was just Mrs. Kipling's dream, and when she wakes up just as soon as the package REALLY arrives… 14: Why Do Foils Fall In Love Jessie and Tony's first anniversary is coming up and Jessie wants to write him a song in which she expresses how much he means to her. But when she thinks he has forgotten it, she writes an angry song that is known about Emma's video blog rapidly. The surprising success could be Jessie's breakthrough, but what about Tony? Ravi has consistently poor grades in physical education. Therefore Luke, who is very good at sports, can let him win in a competition to build his confidence. But Ravi has gained a little too much self-confidence. It turns out that Jessie was the one who mixed up the anniversary. 15: Kids Don't Want To Be Shunned Emma is upset when her friends start to hang around with royally-acclaimed new girl Bryn. Luke chooses to do his multicultural project on India and tricks Ravi into doing his whole project for him. Ravi gets his revenge by re-writing the project and making Luke look like a fool in front of the whole school, but feels bad and helps him recover from his stumble. Since all her friends are busy, Jessie takes Emma to the movies and bumps into her friends with Brynne. While trying to be the bigger person, Emma is teased by Bryn. Jessie finally puts a stop to it after insulting her. A big food fight insues where the entire movie theater learns that Bryn is not royalty. During the fight, Rosie, one of Emma's friends, "takes" a bunch of nachos by Bryn, which was aimed for Emma. In the end, Emma invites the rest of her friends (including Rosie) over to watch a movie and Zuri tries to tag along. 16: All The Night Moves After Jessie and Ravi discover that Zuri is a chess prodigy, Jessie enters Zuri into a chess competition where she can win two tickets for a trip to Paris. Meanwhile, while watching a show about unsolved crimes, Luke and Emma start to believe that Bertram is the "Scuba Bandit" and try to prove this – however, Bertram finds out and forces them to be his crime assistants.In the end, Zuri throws the match so that her opponent can go home to Paris to see his family and make amends, and Luke and Emma discover that Bertram isn't really the Scuba Bandit – he was just pretending to get back at them for believing that he was, but when they're watching the show again, they start to believe that Jessie is the Sweetheart Thief as the episode ends. 17: We Don't Need No Stinkin' Badges Jessie wants to prove that she is a great girl scout leader by helping Zuri earn her badges. Also, Emma was in the girls scout too, but the leader of the girls scout found out Emma's badges are fake and she really bought the badges online. Meanwhile, Luke convinces Ravi, that lying is a super power when Ravi lied to Bertram about who is responsible for putting a cricket in his lobster bisque, and continues to lie to him, which put Bertram into more trouble. Jessie makes Emma help Zuri with her badges. Ravi tells (lies) Bertram that his arch-nemesis, Nigel Pettigrew, put the cricket in his lobster bisque, Bertram and Nigel has a "fight" and Nigel wins. Jessie, Emma, and Zuri, get ready to sleep. Coach Penny gets attacked by an ostrich, and gets saved by Zuri, which then allowed her to get a badge. The ostrich attacks Bertram when he finds the orange that Zuri threw. 18: Somebunny's In Trouble Emma falls for a cute boy named Brett Summers till Luke takes advantage of him. Meanwhile, Jessie loses Zuri's pet bunny, which Bertram is extremely scared of. In the end, Zuri's class bunny has babies. 19: Punched Dumped Love Jessie grounds Emma, telling her she can't go to the school dance, so she sneaks out to warn Luke that his new crush's ex-boyfriend is going to embarrass him. At the dance, Adam Sandler gives Luke some relationship advice. Meanwhile, Zuri and Ravi set traps to catch a burglar. In the end, Jessie comforts Luke and ends up dancing with him at the school dance. 20: Quitting Cold Koala Kenny the Koala has always been there for Luke during countless days and nights, until one day, when his "obsession" crosses the line, Luke must make the biggest decision of his life. He can either give up Kenny, or embrace him til the end of his days. Meanwhile, Stuart is devastated that Zuri continuously tries avoiding him, and so he devises a plan to make her jealous by flirting with Emma instead, despite Emma's annoyance. Convinced enough, Zuri does become jealous, and pleads him to get over Emma. Back on the terrace, Kenny accidentally slips out of Jessie's hands as he gets torn up by a car and a horse, causing Luke to go into a deep shock while accusing Jessie for this mess. Near the end, Luke, saddened by Kenny's sudden fall, reveals why Kenny's so important to him, and that he had to deal with no family until Morgan & Christina brought him to the city of New York. Zuri apologizes for taunting Luke all this time, and they have a brief embrace. Stuart successfully fixes Kenny, as Luke thanks him and Ravi for saving his best friend from a near-death experience. 21: Panic Attack Room Everyone gets trapped in the penthouse panic room after Stuart changes the pass code to get alone time with Zuri. Meanwhile, Bertram and Emma help Jessie with an upcoming audition. 22: Throwing Momma From The Terrace The Science World puts the Ross brothers to the test as they're assigned a project which requires an egg. Ravi decides that they should drop the egg and capture its results. Fortunately, Luke perceives this as an opportunity to prove that he's really smart by showing off his outside-the-box thinking. Unfortunately for him, Jessie & Ravi don't accept out-of-the-box ideas, and Ravi claims their science project as his own achievement, which confuses Luke. Meanwhile, Bertram's mother visits to celebrate his birthday, but sadly for them, they don't get along very well, as Wanda continuously steals the spotlight, even if she had to go through extreme measures (by shunning Emma & Zuri out of their performance). Furious with his mother, Bertram gives her "the talk" in front of Jessie & the Ross kids, while learning how to stand up for himself and his family, thus gaining more confidence to reveal his soft side (love) for the kids. Wanda apologizes for her bad behavior as they both happily embrace, making Bertram hungry in the end. 23: The Jessie-Nator Grudment Day A Jessie from the future warns present Jessie that exactly 60 years later, in the year 2072, Ravi invents several Bertram-bots the plot to destroy Jessie and rule the world. Meanwhile, Luke accuses Zuri of constantly stealing his valuables. Zuri claims that she only took his watch, but Luke also believes that she stole his joybuzzer. Also, the four Ross kids explore their future with intense shock and awe. Emma becomes furious once she realizes that she isn't famous, and vows to give the world a piece of her mind. While Jessie struggles to survive with Bertram-bots constantly attacking her, Luke & Zuri apologize to each other for their misunderstanding. In the end, it's revealed that Ravi was warning Luke about his latest prank, as he narrated this entire melodramatic story in order to scare him. 24: Dairy Of A Mad Newswomen Things become tense when Bryn joins the morning announcements and co-anchors with Emma and Luke. 25: Break Up & Shape Up Jessie becomes threatened Tony has to train a beautiful girl named Victoria as a doorman. 26: G.I Jessie Jessie goes with the kids to the military base where her father lives and discovers that her father is about to be married to the mother of Jessie's high school rival. Season 3 Of Jessie 1: Ghost Bummers Jessie and the kids have a Halloween party that is invaded by actual ghosts. Luke and Emma turn into the ghosts. Jessie, Ravi, and Zuri plan to save Luke and Emma. 2: Caught Purple Handed Jessie confronts the kids on why they didn't turn in their money from selling muffins for school. The kids end up throwing a party, unbeknownst to Jessie, in order to raise the money. But when the kids lie about a celebrity guest at the party, Luke ends up going in disguise. Meanwhile Jessie gets an audition for a hand commercial, thanks to her new agent, Max (Matthew Timmons). But when she accidentally puts her hand in purple paint, her attempt to hide it from the commercial producers cause her to get fired. In the end, Jessie tells Max she still wants to work with him. 3: Understudied & Overdone Jessie gets a role as an understudy to a famous Broadway actress, Susan Channing, but Luke and Ravi sabotage Susan so Jessie can play the part. Meanwhile, Bertram wants to win his own cooking show, so Emma and Zuri try to help out, and end up becoming internet stars after their mishaps in the kitchen get Susan Channing in a mess on camera. 4: The Blind Date; Cheapskate & The Primate Jessie and Tony set up dates for each other to prove they are moving on. Tony believes Jessie is actually planning to set him up with herself, but when he learns she set him up with her friend, he asks the mailman Earl to take Jessie out on a date, unaware that Earl likes to eat food people throw out. Meanwhile Ravi gets an internship at the zoo, but Luke messes around with the animals when Ravi is put in charge so Emma can take his mentor for a makeover. 5: Lizard Scales & Wrestling Tales When Luke asks Christina about his birthparents, he finds out that his birthmother is a wrestler. Emma successfully helps Luke find this mysterious wrestler, making him slightly emotional afterwards once Luke finds out that his biggest hope was a complete lie. He silently walks away, emotionless, after Jessie confronts him with this terrible truth. However, Luke is still concerned about why Christina won't tell him about his past. Christina then explains that she hid this from him because she was afraid of losing his trust and compassion for having such a great mother. A confused yet slightly shocked Luke replies, saying that Christina's already doing an awesome job mothering him, as they share a wonderful embrace. Meanwhile, Ravi plans to run for club president of Walden Academy Middle School's Reptile Club, and he is forced to choose Zuri as his campaign manager (as a permanent replacement for Bertram). However, the sibling duo is surprised that Ravi has an opponent running for the same position. Ravi decides that he'll only be co-president along with his new friend. In the end, Luke narrates his thoroughly yet well-written report about the true meaning of a family, teaching us that people are there to support and care for you. That's what makes a family. 6: The Rosses Get Real Jessie hears that she is going to participate in a reality show with Emma, Luke, Ravi, & Zuri. But after they shoot, Corinne tries to make it a flop,but Ravi uses Mrs. Kipling to scare the crew out of the way. 7: Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas When Teddy Duncan Bridgit Mendler gets accepted into a college in New York City, she goes to New York, alongside her brother P.J. Jason Dolley, and meets up with Jessie. When a blizzard traps P.J and Teddy in New York City, Jessie and the Ross kids try to get them back to Denver the rest of the Duncan family go and get them as well. Meanwhile in Colorado, Gabe Bradley Steven Perry is being a scrooge. Category:Lists of American television series episodes Category:Lists of children's television series episodes Category:Lists of Disney Channel shows' episodes Category:Lists of sitcom television series episodes